


Все мои слова

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Говорят, что фотография стоит тысячу слов. А тысяча слов стоят фотографии?





	Все мои слова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All My Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420048) by [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby). 



_Терапевт: Записи в блоге обо всём, что с вами происходит, действительно помогут вам.  
Джон: Со мной ничего не происходит._

***

Говорят, что фотография стоит тысячу слов*. Это означает, что обратное верно? А тысяча слов стоят фотографии? А как насчёт десяти тысяч?

Я написал намного больше слов после того, как встретил единственного в мире консультирующего детектива Шерлока Холмса и переехал в квартиру 221Б по Бейкер-стрит. С того момента – если вы простите мне клише – моя жизнь навсегда изменилась.

Этот блог, как предполагалось, должен был мне помочь в гражданской жизни, в «обычном» мире. Но в Шерлоке нет ничего обычного, и теперь, когда я нахожусь на его орбите, не способный противостоять силе притяжения, мой мир тоже стал необычным.

Это потрясающе.

И поэтому я пишу об этом. Я пишу о расследованиях, людях, головоломках и их разгадках, но больше всего пишу о _нём_ : о его гениальном беспокойном разуме, о его удивительном внимании к деталям и о его проницательных выводах. О том, как он распутывает то, что озадачивает и запутывает нас, простых смертных, нащупывая ту единственную нить, и внезапно вся правда выходит наружу, становясь очевидной и простой для того, чтобы её увидеть.

Конечно, всё это не означает, что сам Шерлок – не смертный. Он очень даже смертный: со всеми своими ошибками и недостатками, слабыми местами и слепыми пятнами, которые изводят всех нас. Он сомневается и дуется, он заблуждается, злится и игнорирует. Осмелюсь сказать, что Шерлок даже заботится (нет, это – не слабость), хотя он скорее умрёт, чем признается в этом. Одним словом, он – человек. Один из лучших, несмотря на все свои недостатки.

Вот поэтому я веду блог, но не о себе, а о Шерлоке, потому что он – всё, что происходит со мной. Все мои слова – как фотографии с ним. И всё же, в некотором смысле, эти фотографии и со мной. Я вижу себя на них: я там всегда рядом с ним.

С другой стороны, где ещё я был бы? Он – мой мир, а сила тяжести – сила притяжения — на самом деле является мощной силой. Я не смог бы с ней бороться, даже если бы я захотел... Интересно, он уже вычислил всё это? Я знаю, что правда здесь для того, чтобы он её увидел. Или я – одно из его слепых пятен? Возможно, он...

***

_Ха-ха..._

_Боже, не могу поверить, что я просто... уже поздно, и я устал. Должно быть я так устал, что даже не понял, что на самом деле это напечатал. Как будто я мог бы когда-нибудь всё это опубликовать..._

_Всё. Файл удалён. Его больше нет._

_Ну, хорошо. Определённо пора выключить компьютер и лечь спать._

***

**Когда-нибудь нужно будет сообщить Джону, что на самом деле эти файлы он не удалил.**

***

Примечание переводчика:

* – Фотография стоит тысячи слов (англ. A picture is worth a thousand words) – Устойчивое сочетание (фразеологизм). Используется в качестве пословицы.


End file.
